


Misunderstanding

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: 11th doctor short





	Misunderstanding

I was woken up by a soft growl, my dog Smittey, a corgi normally only growls at strangers or if I have his food bowl to high. Which at his height isn’t too hard, but it`s worth a giggle or two to watch his whole-body wiggle.  
Anyway, I stirred as he continued growl, thinking he was just having a bad dream I didn’t bother to take my mermaid blanket off, so I just sat up. Turning my bedside lamp on, a guy stood on the corner of the bed with a dog biscuit in his hand. Smittey was wagging his butt, I sat there with my mouth open and the guy at the end of my bed in his brown suit was fixing his bowtie,  
`What the mmm! ` he leaped over the bed like a weasel and placed his hand over my mouth. He gave Smittey the biscuit and took his hand away from my mouth,  
`From the beginning, I`m the doctor, hello` we shook hands, to be honest I was just going with the flow from this point,  
`Tina, and that’s Smittey` he reacted to his name being mentioned and sat down by me, he no longer seemed troubled by the guy, so I went with his side,  
`Nice to meet you both, now the question is what am I doing in your bedroom in the middle of the night, right? ` his eye`s looked like a child`s when you get dragged into a toy shop and they want everything in sight,  
`Yeah? ` he sat down and made himself more comfortable like he was stopping for a cup of tea and a slice of cake,  
`Bit of misunderstanding from me. My ship picked up a signal from here, from the ocean. So far so good? `   
`Not at all`  
`Good, so entering your abode. I see what I thought was a mermaid tail, to which now I can see a fluffy blanket. I think I might want one` I nodded as he continued,  
`What I`ve now noticed on your table by your bed is a shell` we looked at the bedside table and I saw the shell in question. I picked it up at the beach a few days ago because it piqued my interest, now that it was glowing, my interest had fully peaked to the max. The man reached out towards the shell and the light softened a little,  
`I need to take this family home, also. Do you have another one of these I could borrow, possible keep` not sure what to think I pointed to the top of my wardrobe,  
`On the top there, I sell them online, but you can take one, I guess. Considering your taking a family home` all this nonsense was making my head hurt. Smittey walked over to the end of the bed and watched the man whilst shaking his fluffy behind,  
`Oh pink, what do you think Smittey? pink suits me`


End file.
